1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to carpet irons used to join the abutted edges of the backing of two pieces of carpeting by attaching a preglued strip to the carpet backing. More specifically, the invention is an attachment for such a carpet iron that increases the effective size of the sole plate of the carpet iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Carpet irons are used to join two separate pieces of carpet whose backing abuts one another along their edges. A strip of tape having a surface with solidified glue attached is placed under the two pieces of carpeting with the glued side placed adjacent to the carpet backing. The sole plate of a seaming iron is inserted between the tape and the abutting carpet edges that are to be joined. The sole plate of the seaming iron is heated to a temperature that melts the glue for a quick and firm attachment to the carpet backing. The carpet iron is moved along the carpet joint at a speed that leaves the glue in the proper molten state to bond properly with the carpet backing, creating a strong and nearly invisible seam between the abutting pieces of carpeting. Seaming tape is manufactured in various sizes requiring irons with sole plates of different widths to melt the glue attached to the pre-glued tape properly.
The two most common sizes of carpet irons are those with sole plates that are three inches and six inches wide, respectively. Carpet seaming irons similar to those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,176, issued to H. J. Hill and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,298, issued to E. F. Prater are well known in the art. The patent to Hill also discloses a stand for supporting the iron when not in use, thereby keeping the hot sole plate away from the carpet surface. Persons who lay carpets currently must buy two carpet irons to have the flexibility of utilizing the different widths of tape.
There is a need for a means to convert a three inch carpet iron to a six inch carpet iron to avoid the cost of having two irons for carpet seaming. Such an invention would also provide those carpet layers that have a six inch carpet iron with an inexpensive backup iron.